


to be cowardice; while i am obedience

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	to be cowardice; while i am obedience

Although I find sadness in the image of you slipping away from me,  
Like sand on a deserted beach that could stretch for no more than I could stop imagining  
I realise you were never really, truly, there

Because if I were the dazzling light glinting upon your ocean waves,  
You were the depths shielded by tails and twisting tentacles  
And I thought that if I were to only reach a little further, by shedding my miserable and consuming light upon you more,  
You may reciprocate, by spreading your tides and your lips and take me right then and there  
But you did not ever know how and I was too blinding and fiercely ready to be all consumed by something powerful,  
And I do remember when you said you were too cowardly to be what I needed and when you tried it was weak so instead you ran  
Like you said you always did, feet pelting against the ground like drizzling rain,  
Even though I stupidly didn't believe you when you said you were a coward who only knew how to run

Drizzling, lazily,

When I wanted an ocean; to give and return and take and become,  
So now I am crying my own salty ocean in my body because I don't want to let it out incase I find it too difficult to stop and I miss you but I know that when you said you were too cowardly to be there for me you were right.  
I love you, and you were right.

13/12/15


End file.
